Sophie
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |birthday =July 21 |relatives =Silas (Father) |game =Fire Emblem Fates |firstseen =Paralogue 5: Bold Approach |class =Cavalier |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Sakura Nakamura English Stephanie Sheh }} Sophie is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. Profile Sophie is the daughter of Silas. She has learned how to fight on horseback from Silas, and her personal horse, Avel ( ), was chosen and named by Silas. A fledgling knight, she has yet to tame Avel as he tends to run wild and against her commands. In her Paralogue, Sophie is once again trying to practice riding Avel, but he continues to be stubborn with her, bucking her off and running away towards the portal out of her Deeprealm world. Giving chase, Sophie winds up back in the normal world and manages to regain control of Avel. Just as she was about to return back to her Deeprealm, she catches local bandits harassing a village boy. Wanting to help the boy out, as well as hopefully impressing her father, Sophie leaps into action, but Avel proves to be troublesome once more. As luck would have it, Silas and the army he was traveling with happened to be in the area to stop that same bandit gang. After meeting her father on the battlefield, Sophie plays off that her presence is merely because she heard the shouts of help through the portal to her Deeprealm. At the end of the battle, Sophie was surprised that Avel followed her directions in battle, which Silas attributed to her more confident attitude. Silas reveals that he chose Avel for her horse because of his more demanding attitude, hoping that he would teach her to become a confident leader in the future. Proud to see how much his daughter has grown, Silas invites Sophie to come live with the army, an offer she gladly accepts. Personality Sophie is prone to making mistakes, mostly unintentionally but maintains an optimistic, cheerful demeanor. She is determined to prevent further mistakes, but may take them to extremes which often tend to fail dramatically. She dreams of being a respectable knight like her father and loves that she can compete with him in his prime. Avel does not quite take to Sophie, often running wild, bucking her off, and even biting her. Sophie is able to rein him in only in the heat of battle, particularly when she is focused on the fight. Otherwise, Avel causes pandemonium that Sophie apologetically has to address. Despite the destruction and mayhem left in his wake, Sophie adores Avel and is determined to become a true master for him. Aside from her relationship with Avel, she's very fond of horses in general. Her supports with Forrest reveal that she likes clothing with silhouettes of horses on it, or fabric that's the same color as Avel's coat. She enjoys stretching and excercizing regularly, and is noted to be extremely limber by Shiro, being able to lift her leg over her head. She talks to herself more than anyone. In-Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Sword - C Lance - C |Item = Iron Sword Iron Lance Vulnerary}} As an Enemy Xenologue 17 - III: The Changing Tide |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates * These are Sophie's default growth rates. To get her actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Mother's growth rates + Sophie's growth rates) ÷ 2 + Class growth rates. |35% |35% |10% |55% |50% |35% |25% |35% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports *Corrin (Male) *Kana (Male) (Can also be her brother) *Shigure (Can also be her brother) *Dwyer *Siegbert *Forrest *Ignatius *Percy *Shiro *Kiragi *Asugi *Hisame Other Supports *Silas *Sophie's Mother *Corrin (Female) (Can also be her mother) *Caeldori *Velouria *Soleil *Kana (Female) - If Sophie is her mother Class Sets Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} *'Sophie will receive whatever secondary class that Corrin has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with him. Overview Base Class Inheriting her Father's base stats, she has an inclination towards Strength and Skill based classes. Regardless of her mother, she will hold onto these positive traits. Her personal skill, Mischievous, further emphasizes her affinity for physical classes since it forces all enemies that she initiates upon to lose 3 points of Defense. On a side note, if she attacks with a weapon advantage, she strips her enemy as a visual bonus. Sophie starts out as a Cavalier with Elbow Room and Shelter giving her a damage boost and utility, respectively, although the latter skill will probably fall off in later stages. Sophie can promote to either Paladin or Great Knight. Paladin helps her naturally good Speed and Skill growths, and makes her a good all-around physical unit. Defender is somewhat useful early game, although like Shelter it will fall off later. Aegis is a useful skill to shave off magic damage, and Sophie will trigger it often due to her high Skill. Great Knight trades Paladin's Speed and Resistance for Strength and Defense. It offers 2 extremely useful skills in Luna and Armored Blow; the former can help Sophie take down bulkier enemies, while the latter makes her hard to take down physically on her turn. Overall, both classes are good options for Sophie, and it largely comes down to player choice which one they prefer. Secondary Class and Paternal Inheritance Like her father, Sophie has access to Mercenary, and its promotions Hero and Bow Knight. While she loses mobility as a Mercenary or Hero, she will also lose her Beast weakness. Her growths and good Sword rank mean she can jump into this line with little trouble. Mercenary offers Good Fortune and Strong Riposte, neither of which are too useful to her. Hero offers Sol, a very useful recovery skill which Sophie should activate often due to her high Skill. Axebreaker can be useful to take down Axe wielders, but since all of Sophie's final classes use Swords they shouldn't present too much of a challenge. Bow Knight lets Sophie regain her mobility, and offers a range option in Bows although she will have to start at E Rank. Rally Skill is not especially useful to her, as she would rather be attacking than supporting. Shurikenbreaker is a superb skill for her, especially on Chapter 25 in the Conquest route. Overall, Sophie is a strong and versatile unit who should be a welcome addition to your army, especially in Birthright. Silas does not have any friendship class that she cannot get in some form from a potential mother as she can get Ninja from Kagero, Troubadour from Felicia, and Samurai from Hana. Choosing a skill to pass down to her is up to the player, though if searching for a skill that is useful from these classes without forcing her to have one of them as her mother, it is completely up to the player. Maternal Inheritance *Corrin. Corrin passes Sophie down the Nohr Princess line, which she can go into with little trouble thanks to her already good sword rank. In Birthright she will get the Hoshido Noble class; in Conquest she will get the Nohr Noble class; in Revelation she has access to both. All of the classes offer useful skills for her: Nohr Princess offers Nobility, which helps her level up faster; Dragon Fang deals more consistent damage than her native Luna, although it doesn't trigger as often. Hoshido Noble offers Dragon Ward, a useful skill to shield allies and Hoshidan Unity, which boosts her chances to activate Aegis, Sol, Luna and Dragon Fang. She is less suited to Nohr Noble, due to its more magical focus, though it has useful skills for her: Draconic Hex makes any enemy she can't KO an easy target, while Nohrian Trust lets her use her allies proc skills. Corrin can also pass skills she otherwise couldn't have in a particular route: in Birthright, Trample from Malig Knight and Pavise from General are some of the more notable ones. The former gives a boost to her offensive prowess so long as she faces unmounted opponents, the latter combined with Aegis and Sol makes her very hard to break. In Conquest, Swordfaire from Swordmaster or Lancefaire from Spear Master is a good option to increase her damage output with Swords and Lances, respectively. The latter also offers Basara which gives Quixotic to boost the activation rate of Aegis, Luna, Sol and Dragon Fang. *Azura / Hinoka / Selena. Azura, Hinoka and Selena all offer Sophie the Sky Knight line. She can jump into this line with no problem due to her good Lance rank. This class trades defense and some strength for higher speed and resistance. Darting Blow can help her double enemies more easily, although this will rarely be a problem with her high speed. Camaraderie can restore HP, but overall Sol is a superior recovery skill for Sophie. Falcon Knight offers Rally Speed that can help out in a support role, should Sophie be unable to reach an enemy. It also offers Warding Blow which lets her destroy magic users with ease. She could combine this with Armored Blow from her native Great Knight to take very little damage on her turn. Her growths are more suited to Falcon Knight than Kinshi Knight, but it does still provide useful skills for her. Air Superiority helps her take down opposing fliers, while Amaterasu is a useful aura skill. Of the three mothers, Azura gives higher speed and skill modifiers, while Hinoka gives higher strength and defense. They can also offer skills from Songstress and the Spear Fighter line, respectively. Voice of Peace gives Sophie a little more durability, while Hinoka's Lancefaire lets her hit harder with Lances. Overall Selena is the weakest of the three mothers that give Sky Knight, as unlike Hinoka and Azura, as her alternate class is Mercenary which Sophie already has access to. *Felicia / Elise. Felicia and Elise both offer the Troubadour class line. Her low magic growths and having to start at E rank Tomes, Staves and Shurikens makes her a poor healer, and none of the skills are especially useful to her. Tomebreaker from Maid is somewhat useful to get around her low resistance, and is more reliable than Aegis. However, if the player is concerned with magic users, they could simply have her hold a Hexlock Spear or Guard Naginata. *Mozu. Mozu is a fantastic mother for Sophie, giving her positive modifiers in all stats other than Resistance, which she can patch up with Aegis. Mozu passes Sophie the Villager class line. She can reclass into this line with no issue due to her high Lance rank. Villager offers Aptitude, which improves her stat growths and Underdog, which is somewhat useful early on to face higher level opponents, but falls off later. Villager promotes to either Master of Arms or Merchant. She is more suited to the former, as it lets her keep using Swords, and her growths work better for that class. Master of Arms offers Seal Strength, which stacks nicely with her personal to let her threaten physical foes. Later on it offers Life and Death which boosts damage given and taken by 10. While this is a risky skill to equip, she can nullify the extra damage with Armored Blow on turns she attacks. The Merchant class is more about utility. Its first skill is Profiteer, which can generate gold bars, although in Birthright and Revelation money is much easier to come by and Midori and Anna are generally better gold farmers. Its other skill is Spendthrift, a safer alternative to Life and Death is she has a supply of Gold Bars on tap. Quotes Refer to ''Sophie/Quotes. Possible Endings '''Sophie - Clumsy Knight (おっちょこちょい occhokochoi lit. Scatterbrained) : Sophie became a knight of Nohr so talented that many of her records are yet to be beaten. In particular, young squires study her life to learn how to become better masters of their horses. ; Sophie and Corrin (Birthright/Conquest) : Corrin was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. Sophie and Avel traveled around the world. She eventually became an outstanding knight. ; Sophie and Corrin (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Corrin ruling as a wise King of Valla. Sophie and Avel traveled around the world. She eventually became an outstanding knight. ; Sophie and Asugi : Asugi stopped appearing in official records, but the Saizo name was passed down at least 100 times. Sophie and Avel traveled around the world. She eventually became an outstanding knight. ; Sophie and Dwyer : Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Sophie and Avel traveled around the world. She eventually became an outstanding knight. ; Sophie and Forrest : Forrest assisted his father and uncle while simultaneously revolutionizing the fashion world. Sophie and Avel traveled around the world. She eventually became an outstanding knight. ; Sophie and Hisame : Hisame put down the sword and picked up a pen, becoming one of the world's foremost scholars. Sophie and Avel traveled around the world. She eventually became an outstanding knight. ; Sophie and Ignatius : Ignatius was assigned to Nohr's heavy cavalry and instituted many lifesaving safety precautions. Sophie and Avel traveled around the world. She eventually became an outstanding knight. ; Sophie and Kana : Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Sophie and Avel traveled around the world. She eventually became an outstanding knight. ; Sophie and Kiragi : Kiragi helped his family rebuild the kingdom. Later he left Hoshido and lived quietly in the mountains. Sophie and Avel traveled around the world. She eventually became an outstanding knight. ; Sophie and Percy : Percy and Ace served together as knights of Nohr. Records show they never lost a battle. Sophie and Avel traveled around the world. She eventually became an outstanding knight. ; Sophie and Shigure : After the war, Shigure traveled the land singing to heal hearts. Love songs were only for his beloved. Sophie and Avel traveled around the world. She eventually became an outstanding knight. ; Sophie and Shiro : Shiro went on a long, solitary journey to learn wisdom. As king he completed Hoshido's recovery. Sophie and Avel traveled around the world. She eventually became an outstanding knight. ; Sophie and Siegbert : Siegbert traveled the world to gain experience and later succeeded his father as King of Nohr. Sophie and Avel traveled around the world. She eventually became an outstanding knight. Trivia *Sophie's horse, Avel, is a reference to Abel, a Cavalier from the Archanea Series. *Sophie was voted as the 33rd most popular female character in Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Sophie shares her English voice actress, Stephanie Sheh, with Rhajat, Beruka, and Awakening's Tharja and Kjelle. Gallery SophieConcept.jpg|Concept art of Sophie File:B03-097HN artwork.png|Artwork of Sophie in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by 40hara. File:B03-098N artwork.png|Artwork of Sophie in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by 40hara. Sophie HN - 40hara.jpg|Artwork of Sophie in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by 40hara. Cipher Sophie.png|Sophie as a Cavalier in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Sophie 2.png|Sophie as a Paladin in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B07-092HN.png|Sophie as a Hoshidan Great Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Sophie confession.jpg|Sophie's confession scene. Sophie portrait.png|Sophie's portrait. Sophie's official twitter icon.png|Sophie's official twitter icon FEF Sophie My Room Model.png|Sophie's Private Quarters model. Sophie.jpg|Possible hair colors for Sophie Sophie Hair Colors.png|Possible hair colors for Sophie's portrait. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Female Characters